Pokemon: Galix the Trainer who Ruled
by Galix
Summary: This is about Galix and his journey as an advance trainer i hope you all like it


Galix the Trainer Who Ruled

Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins

Galix stared at the giant coliseum in Jhoto, he was ready to begin the tournament he knew quite of few of the trainers entering. Crillex, his rival would be entering for one along with the great trainers Blue, Cynthia, Lance, N, his older brother Gold and the world's best trainer Red. This tournaments lineup was quite a large one showing all very powerful trainers. It was a double battle tournament allowing six Pokémon as usual. Galix was ready, his partner, Articuno, was also ready. Crillex approached Galix with his partner, Zoroark following him quickly. "Just know Zoroark and I plan on winning the tournament" said Crillex. Galix turned away ignoring him waiting for the roster too show who he would battle. After about 10 minutes the faces on the brackets started to shift showing who would be battling. The first round was Red vs. Lance, followed by N vs. Cynthia, then Crillex vs. Blue, and finally Gold vs. Galix. When he saw who he would be facing his heart skipped a beat his own brother and him would be battling.

The first round started quickly after and isn't worth describing, Red won. Then second match ended with the N beating Cynthia quite easily as well. Next was Crillex vs. Blue. Crillex stepped up to battle and on the other side of the arena Blue stepped up. Blue sent out his Rhydon and Eevee while Crillex sent out his Greninja and his Zoroark. Crillex used water pulse to hit Rhydon quickly taking it out with one hit and Eevee hit Zoroark with a moon blast. Zoroark barley hanging on used a dark pulse on Eevee and surprisingly his Eevee held on. Blue sent out his Pidgeot witch was out speed by Crillex's Greninja who used hydro pump to take down Blues Eevee. Pidgeot quickly followed with a steel wing which missed Crillex's Zoroark by a hair, allowing Zoroark to use thunder punch on Pidgeot knocking it out. Blue sent out his Dragonite and his Gengar. Dragonite used thunder punch and Gengar used Shadow ball knocking out both Zoroark and Greninja. Crillex send out his Hydreigon and Lucario. Hydreigon used dragon claw to knock out Dragonite and it worked. Lucario used dragon pulse on Gengar who barely held on from the attack. Blue sent out Blastoise. Hydreigon use thunder fang on Blastoise who fainted instantly and Lucario quickly took out Gengar with another dragon pulse letting Crillex win the match.

Galix looked at Crillex amazed then shook his head and went onto the arena. Gold smiled at him "Brother lets both do our best" said Gold to Galix who nodded. Gold sent out Typhlosion and a Togekiss while Galix followed up with his Articuno and Jolteon. Galix had Jolteon use volt tackle on Togekiss making it faint and Articuno use water pulse on Typhlosion doing the same to it. Gold sent a Meganium and Feraligator. Jolteon hit Feraligator with a volt tackle knocking Feraligator out but the recoil knocked Jolteon out the Articuno used Ice beam on Meganium making her faint. Galix sent out his Charizard and Gold sent out his Entei and Raiku. Gold had his Raiku knock out Articuno with a thunder bolt and Entei dig underground. Galix sent out his Dusknoir and used ice punch on Raiku knocking it out and when Entei came up Charizard grabbed it and used Mega punch then mega kick knocking out Entei ending the first round of the tournament.

Gold smiled at Galix who called back his Pokémon. "You fought well Galix I'm very proud of you and I'm sure mom is to, anyway go heal your Pokémon and rest you have a big day ahead on you tomorrow. Galix nodded and hugged his brother then went to the Pokémon center to get his Pokémon healed, while he was there N approached him and smiled "Hello Galix I saw your battle today I was very impressed but you should know Red has been watching you, I think he wants to battle you, he battled your brother before but sadly your brother lose worse than he did today." Galix nodded and looked over at Red who was staring at him. Shortly after Galix got his Pokémon back then called his mom and talked to her about the tournament and how excited he was for the second round.

Chapter 2: How Galix got His Pokémon

While Galix slept he dreamt of the days he got each one of his Pokémon. The first dream he had was when he got his Dusknoir he dreamt about when he battle Dusknoir when it was a Duskclops and caught it. He dreamt about receiving his Treecko and Charmander from two professor. He dreamt about receiving Eevee from Bills to and it evolving to Jolteon. He saw the time he used Jolteon to catch Whimsicott. But the last dream he had was the most important it was the dream where he got Articuno. Galix was just starting his journey and professor Oak was going to give him a Pichu but Galix wanted to catch his own Pokémon so professor Oak let him use Pichu to get him his own Pokémon.

Galix went into a cave that was very cold to hunt for wild Pokémon, while he was in the cave his Pichu fainted and he couldn't find the way out he ran until he came to a one way one room. He sat in the middle of the room thinking he was going to die, he was starving and cold and pokemonless. He begin to lay down and cry praying for someone or something to come a rescue him. As he breathed in heavily Articuno came into his cave seeing the little human laying in the middle of the cave. Articuno sensed his sadness and came up to Galix. After a while Articuno warmed Galix with his feathers and then helped him out of the cave.

Articuno let Galix ride of his back on the way back to his home town. The two were silent until a flock of Pidgey attacked the two. Galix told Articuno what to do and the two got home safely. When the two got back to their home town Galix handed Oaks Pichu back to him stating that training Pokémon just probably isn't for him. He went to hand Oak back his Pokeball but was stopped when Articuno pressed his nose on the Pokeball and allowed himself to be captured. That was the day he meet his starter.


End file.
